They Both Knew
by musicnlyrics
Summary: He knew, right from the beginning. So did she. Now in French by PrettyLittleBones.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Bones show, except a copy of the season 4 DVDs. Although, I did contemplate buying a copy of one of the books that inspired the show...**

* * *

><p>I have thought of many ways to begin this letter. Not only do I believe that the greeting 'Dear Booth' is overused in its entirety, but it does not begin to portray even a fraction of how I feel. The word 'dearest' has many connotations, but how I most remember that word is when I think of my dad talking to my mother, when he thought no one was around to hear. Most endearments used today are tossed around so casually that they begin to lose all meaning; something I refuse to let happen to us.<p>

You once told me that "people who work in high risk situations can't be involved romantically," and it was then that you drew a line. We both stayed on one side of the line, and I believe that it has shaped who we have become since then. The line has helped us evolve into who we are, and will continue to make us who we will become.

I will never be more thankful that we stepped over the line.

In one of our more recent cases, you told me that there would always be one person that we love the most. I find that I must, once again, reevaluate my beliefs. I love you, Booth, more than I ever believed possible. You have taught me that love is more than a simple hormonal shift, or a chemical message sent through the limbic system. It is an electrical burst of energy that consumes entirely; a fire that, once ignited, will not extinguish. You taught me that.

I have thought about what you said to me when we began discussing our living arrangements. You said, "You are going to ask me to marry you." At the time, though I tried very hard to hide it, I was intrigued by the notion. You know that I do not understand societal norms, although I am improving. I worry endlessly about our child, and how she will grow. I worry that she will be like me, socially awkward, and cold. If I could ask your god one thing, it would be for our daughter to be like you: warm, loving, and caring. I constantly seek to find the calm that you seem to possess when it comes to life.

I love you, Booth. I love that you care enough for me that you worry about splinters in my toes, and that you love me enough to help me understand colloquialisms and pop culture references. You help me be a better Bones, and I can't love you more than I do now. Not only do I love you, but I also love your son, and this child that we have created together. A physical manifestation of your own virility, and soon a living symbol of the love we feel for each other.

You know that I have always believed that you should have a good reason for marriage. I have spouted beliefs that it is an archaic institution, and I have adamantly stated that I do not need a piece of paper to remind me of my commitment to another human being. I have refused to believe that monogamy is the only way to live life, and anthropologically, that is true. However, as much as I hate psychology, I now know this to be false. The sting of rejection is not one that fades over time. It stays with you, and leaves a bitterness.

While in a relationship with you, I have realized that anthropology, once again, has it wrong. Monogamy is a way of showing your significant other, as well as those in the outside world, that you have promised your commitment and love to one person, and one person alone. For me, that one person is you, Booth.

You're the gambler. You believed in giving this a chance. Giving us a chance. When you talk to older couples who have been in love for 30, or 40, or 50 years, it's always the guy who says, "I knew." You knew, right from the beginning. You're that guy. You knew. You knew, and even now, you know. While I still don't believe in fate, I knew, too.

Will you marry me, Booth?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It has been such a humbling experience, trying to write, post, and everything else that comes with a story. To all those authors who do this on a regular basis, I now have a respect for you that I could not understand before. You're my heroes.**


	2. Brennan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Bones show, except a copy of the Season 4 DVDs. Although, I did contemplate buying one of one of the books that inspired the show...**

Temperance Brennan's hands were shaking as she put pen to paper. She has always been more eloquent with the written word, rather than with speech, and in her eye that fact was painfully obvious.

With Booth however, Brennan began to realize that he loves her for all her flaws, including her obvious ignorance of pop culture phrases and "normal" mannerisms. He has always helped her in social settings to become less outstanding, and he had never shown regret for his standing in her life in that aspect. The gratitude she felt for Booth in that moment was unsurpassed by any other emotion.

Brennan thought of the line Booth had drawn so many years ago. In retrospect, she saw how they had both toed the line on occasion, and how neither seemed bothered by that fact. She saw how the line both helped and hindered throughout their partnership, sometimes providing relief in situations, and bringing forth emotions that neither were prepared to deal with at those times. Brennan smiled briefly as she thought of the kiss shared under the mistletoe in her office, steamboats and all. _Thank you, Caroline._

What Brennan couldn't put her finger on was why the notion of asking Booth to marry her was such an intriguing one. She had believed for the longest time that one shouldn't enter into marriage unless for a good reason. Many of her past lovers had asked why she hadn't settled down, had kids, and done what most consider the "American dream." Her response had always been to scoff at the idea that she needed a man by her side to be happy with her life.

But Booth helped her realize that she wasn't happy. When she decided to test the suggestion of monogamy, she didn't prepare herself for the thought that those men would not share her regard on the subject. She couldn't understand why having two men to satisfy her needs, in every way, would be considered so wrong. It was Booth who helped her see the other side of things. Booth who once again guided her from her standing on anthropological values. Booth who helped her understand that monogamy is a promise to one person of your commitment to them.

Brennan had, for years, believed the proposal of love was to for those with a lesser rational mind than herself. She could not comprehend how someone relied so heavily on a chemical message sent through neurons and other portions of the brain. She thought of Booth's spiel on crappy sex, making love, and breaking the laws of physics with another person. Through the years, Brennan has relinquished her rigid hold on her anthropological views, and receded to Booth's explanation that making love is better than crappy sex. She recognizes the differences between Booth's lovemaking and her former lovers' actions. Once again, Booth had it right. There was such a thing as crappy sex, and it startled Brennan to understand that she'd been having crappy sex her entire sexual life, until Booth came along.

Brennan paused in her writing, feeling a telltale sign that the love she and Booth shared was now a physical manifestation in her womb. She smiled softly, remembering what she had just been thinking of, and how that had spilled over to a child they had produced. Brennan marveled at how she could name every bone in the body, produce answers for almost any question directed at her. But when she thought of the progeny inside her, she could only smile. A secret smile, that few had ever seen on her countenance. Booth was once again at the forefront of her mind when she felt those tiny flutters of their daughter.

Brennan speculated on that night outside the Hoover, when Booth professed his feelings for her. The sight of the heartbreak on his face would be ingrained into her mind, unable to be wished away. She thought of the words he said that night, of the 30, or 40, or 50 years. She believed him when he said that he knew. She had come to believe his words when speaking of matters of the metaphoric heart, and knew his words to be true. As he stated that he knew right from the beginning, and though she could offer no tangible evidence to the fact, she knew, too.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who takes time out of their day to read what others write. It makes such a difference to the authors to receive feedback from readers. **


	3. Booth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Bones show, except a copy of the season 4 DVDs. Although, I did contemplate buying a copy of one of the books that inspired the show...**

* * *

><p>Booth entered his apartment, weary from seemingly endless paperwork and long meetings. All he wanted to do was fall onto the bed, and enjoy his TV before he and Bones moved into their new place. Booth knew that Bones was still at the Jeffersonian, having heard a spiel over lunch about some new skeleton from the Whatever Tribe of Who Knows Where, Africa or something. Booth walked through the front hallway, stopping in the kitchen to fill a glass with water. On the way to the bedroom, Booth drank from the glass, fully intending on stripping down to his boxers and crashing on the bed.<p>

When he entered the bedroom, already loosening the trademark flashy tie around his neck, Booth immediately headed to the closet to hang up his suit. After getting comfortable, he whirled around, feet already moving towards the heavenly oasis that was his bed. Booth's eyes, rather than closing upon impact of the amazingly soft feather pillows, opened when he landed on something that most definitely _not_ part of his pillow.

Booth looked at the small rectangle that had impeded his ability to fall asleep, and saw from the handwriting on the front that it was from Bones. A smile starting to creep onto his face, he fingered the unsealed envelope, and wondered what exactly it could be. He knew that Bones thought she was more adept at saying what she felt through words rather than speech. Booth's smile broadened at the thought of her wanting to say something so badly as to make sure that there was no room for misunderstanding.

As Booth opened the envelope and unfolded the stiff sheet of paper, Booth admired the care Bones had taken to show her desire for him to pleased. Rather than typing what she wanted to say, she took the time and effort to handwrite her feelings. To him, that showed more love than anything else.

Booth started to read, and was immediately amazed by the woman he was lucky enough to call his. But, like he had told a case just before they got together, he wanted to be about more than luck. And thankfully, with her it was. He knew she loved him just as he loved her.

Continuing with his reading, Booth couldn't help but think of how stupid he must have been to draw the equally stupid line. Looking back, he could see it for what it really was: a way to protect them both, while simultaneously hindering them. His own confusing feelings wrapped up in concern for what could happen if an enemy got wind of the fact that Bones meant more to him than their patented "Just Partners" line. _And, _he thought, _I was right. Case in point: Pam Nunan. _That case was the first true time since "The Line" that Booth even acknowledged that there were feelings. Then, Pam pulled out that gun, and aimed it at Bones. She may as well have aimed it directly at his heart. _Of course, she got pretty close._ Reading Bones' letter, he agreed with her about stepping over the line.

Booth laughed a small, indulgent chuckle at Bones' statement of him teaching her love. He had to disagree-she taught him just as much as could ever teach her. They both learned hard lessons as kids, and he believed that the passion she loved him with now wasn't lost, but simply had no focal point. He firmly believed that she was misunderstood by so many people, sometimes even those closest to her at the Jeffersonian. he could only imagine how this must make her feel, and he once again promised to let her know how much he loved her.

Remembering the statement he made in his kitchen that morning, Booth was not surprised that Bones was intrigued by the idea. So many times she had spouted notions that it was a tradition skewed in the alpha-male's favor that the woman should be proposed to. He knew she would take great delight in analyzing that comment until she could put it in an anthropologic setting, which was partly why he said it. The other part was because it would mean more to both of them if _she_ proposed to _him_. There was something he couldn't explain when he read what Bones said about praying to God, and the calm that he seemed to possess. He knew she was worried about how their child would turn out - as if, simply because she was their daughter's mother, their little girl would grow up to be as awkward as Bones believed she was. It humbled him to read that Bones wanted their daughter to be like him, and he was in awe over this woman, who couldn't see just how beautiful she was, inside and out.

Another small chuckle escaped his lips, as he remembered the splinter she adamantly refused she'd get, and the incredibly unfunny jokes that she tried to make, which made her all the funnier. Life, and love, were funny like that. Booth felt his heart melt as the letter mentioned Parker, and the child that had yet to be named. He felt tears come to his eyes as she said, _"Soon a living symbol of the love we feel for each other."_ She had come so far from a few years ago, when she asked him for his help in creating her offspring. Remembering the look on Sweets' face as well as his own, he was sure, was enough to send him into a laughing spell, lasting a few minutes, after which he had to dry his cheeks from the tears of laughter that had spilled over uncontrollably.

Once more, Booth turned to letter and found where he had left off. His smile softened a smidge as he read the next two paragraphs, reading her sentences on marriage and monogamy. He remembered only too well the underwater sea welder and the botanist, who was so completely gay that the poor guy didn't even realize it. Or, if he did, he wasn't ready to admit it yet and come out of the closet. Booth had to laugh as he imagined Bones' reaction to that pop culture reference, most likely envisioning an actual closet, and being at a complete loss as to why someone would be in the closet to begin with. Booth smiled the widest smile yet, as Bones continued to tell why anthropology has it wrong yet again. He kept smiling, reading her announcement, private as it was, that _he_ was the one to change her beliefs on love, monogamy, marriage, and family.

He read the end of the letter, remembering the night on the steps outside the Hoover building, and recriminated himself. If he had listened to her words, he would have realized that she was indeed trying to protect him, although he didn't need it. He thought back, and acknowledged that, though she did indeed break his heart that night, without that sorrow and bitterness, they would never be where they are now. He thanked God everyday for the woman He had put in his life, and could still see those 30, 40, and 50 years. If he squinted, like he originally described what she did as a squint so many years ago, he could see those years, and everything that goes with it, with her standing by his side, their love for each other clearly visible to anyone who looked.

Booth knew what he needed to do now.


	4. Finally

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Bones show, except a copy of the season 4 DVDs. Although, I did contemplate buying a copy of one of the books that inspired the show...**

Days after Bones had left the letter for Booth to find, neither could stop smiling. They had broken the laws of physics many times over the past few days, thankfully without having to worry about casework and murder. Sitting on the bed one morning before Bones woke up, Booth fingered the letter he had already read so many times over.

Booth knew how important it was that Bones put herself out there the way she did. He knew what it meant for her to be able to change the way she believed the world to be. The fact that it was for him made it that much more amazing.

Booth read the letter one more time, his astonishment at Bones increasing once more. He fully intended on bringing that letter with him to his grave, no matter what Brennan said about him not being able to appreciate it once his brain and heart ceased to function. He was taking that sucker with him if it killed him. _Pun intended,_ Booth thought with a wry smile.

He felt Bones shifting in the bed, and smiled. He had been planning this since the night he opened the letter. Finally, after tossing around countless ideas, Booth had come to a decision. He silently made his way off the bed, and walked to where he had stashed his prize the day before. Upon entering his medicine cabinet, where he knew Bones wouldn't look, he took out the small box that felt like a lead weight in his hand.

Booth opened the box, took out the ring, and made sure the tag he had attached to the band said the right words. It would be his luck that the spelling would be wrong or something of that nature, but Booth thanked God and the universe that nothing was amiss. He tiptoed over to Bones, thankful that she was laying on her right side, her left hand resting on the sheets. Booth knew that this would be a hit or miss - either he get the ring on with one try, or it wasn't getting on her finger like he hoped, which would shoot his plan to hell.

Gently, so as not to disturb the woman on the bed, Booth lifted her finger, not daring to move the whole hand. When she shifted minutely, Booth froze, counting in his head, praying to all he believed in that Bones wouldn't wake up. God must have been smiling down on him this morning, because she shifted in such a way that made his task more easy. Booth had to wonder if she knew what he was doing, and was simply giving him his moment, but he didn't dwell. If that _was_ the case, he was extremely grateful that she was giving him this.

Booth got the ring on her finger, and made sure the tag's string wasn't tangled. Satisfied, with his work, he admired the woman before him for a few minutes, and then left to get in the shower. He didn't have to wait long before he heard Bones shifting in the bedroom. He could hear her soft footsteps coming closer to the bathroom, and then saw her reflection in the mirror. He couldn't help but feel a little smug about the fact that _he_ put the ring on her finger; _he_ put that tiny smile on her face, and _he_ was the one _she_ proposed to.

Turning to face Bones, Booth's wide smile matched hers. She reached over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands and arms automatically engulfing her waist. He couldn't help but marvel at how incredibly _right_ it felt, having her in his arms, her arms around him. His smile broadened as she brought her left hand around to rest on his chest.

"What is this, Booth?" The question, innocent enough, was laced with an inflection that said she knew exactly what _"it"_ was.

Booth could only smile as he replied, "You know exactly what _it_ is, Bones. It's generally referred to as an _engagement ring_."

"I realize that, Booth, but what is it doing on my finger, and why does it have a tag attached?"

"Well, Bones, you had already proposed, so I couldn't ask you to marry me. However, I still wanted to put a ring on your finger. Call it my alpha-male attributes making themselves known. The tag was just a little addition I couldn't help but include," Booth said with a small grin.

Booth saw Bones look back at the tag, and took great pride in the smile he saw blooming across her face. She stared at the ring a little longer, then closed her eyes and rested her head and hand on his chest. Booth snuck a glance at the ring, and the tag that he had added. He smiled a secret smile to himself as he read the words he had written.

_I told you that you would._

Booth started swaying them slightly, without knowing he was doing so. He'd seen his Pops do so with his grandmother so many times before she passed, it was ingrained in him. He had always wanted that, and now he finally had it.

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone and anyone who took the time to even read this little piece. It means so much to me that you would take time out of your life to read what came out of my head, and even more so to comment on it.**

**To _emshorty_, thank you for your words. I wish I could've replied to your comment, but anonymous reviews don't allow it. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this sweet nothing that I thought of. I hope to post more soon, but for a first attempt, you all have made the experience incredibly worth it. :)**

**A second Author's Note:**

Hi!

I hate when authors do this, but I figured I ought to let everyone know: there is a sequel of sorts to 'They Both Knew' entitled 'They Still Know.'

This one is mainly Booth-centric, simply because it's a moment between Booth and Parker, and Brennan doesn't come in until the very end.

Horrible author that I am, I did not realize that Author's Notes are forbidden to be used as individual chapters. While I have read many stories from a variety of different authors, I have no wish to attempt to get away with it. If it isn't allowed, it isn't allowed.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed - your words mean more to me than you could ever know. If you have a comment on any of the chapters, I encourage you to let me know. I would love to hear your thoughts, and what you have to say.

Thank you all again!

musicnlyrics


End file.
